Ribbons And Chocolate
by Lady Storm
Summary: It's St. White's Day, and Yuki is considering giving Shuichi a ribbon and Shu definitely wants one. BAD. Badly enough to resort to... picket signs and blimps? What about Valentine's Day?


**+ Ribbons & Chocolate**

_A dumb ficlet for Valentine's Day. Yes it's late, we know. This was meant to be a one-shot, but there's going to be one more chapter. _

_Thanks to Lee-Anne, for brainstorming with me during math while the teacher glared at us. :D Another thanks to Raquel for ... um ... watching as I write this comment. Yeah. You go Raquel!_

_+ Written by Raphaëlle (Lady Storm)_

_+ Idea by Raphaëlle & Lee-Anne_

* * *

**Part One: St. White's Day**

* * *

Yuki Eiri, famous novelist, sat at his desk, staring blankly at his word processor. He wasn't even trying to fool himself into thinking that he could get something productive done today. Definitely not today, of all days. And that was because today was -

"Yukiii!"

Yes, you heard correctly. Today was –

"_Yuuuuu-_kiiiii!"

The day that –

"YUUUUKIII!"

_Damn it! _

Today was St. White's Day, and Shuichi was not about to ignored.

"Shut up, brat! What the hell do you want?" Yuki growled, slamming his laptop shut.

"Yuki, I'm bored! Let's go for a walk!" Shuichi's voice sounded muffled through his closed door. In order to get a shred of privacy, Yuki had been forced to take desperate measures – read; barricade the door.

The writer needed all the concentration he could get at the moment, and funnily enough it was exactly the one that was distracting him at the moment that he needed to think about. Traditionally today was St. White's Day, when little boys gave white ribbons to the girls they liked. Yuki wasn't the childish type – or even remotely romantic – but his lover certainly was, and although Yuki would deny it to any and everyone, he did care for his younger lover. Yuki knew that he wasn't the easiest to deal with, and Shuichi always took the abuse that Yuki dished out without (that much) complaint. So Yuki wanted to reward him, to show a little occasional love, and give him something special for St. White's Day. Yet should he really give Shuichi a ribbon? The brat might get some ideas and would never leave him alone – he barely got any privacy as it was.

"No! Leave me alone, you pest!" Yuki argued, just to feel superior, though he knew he had already lost. He moved the bookcase out of the way and opened the door abruptly, causing his lover to fall over from leaning on it.

"But YUUUUUUKKKIIII- Oof!"

"Come on, brat, just shut up and get your coat already."

Gleefully, and thankful that his lover hadn't tried to call the police again, Shuichi skipped after the novelist and put on his shoes and coat.

Yuki Eiri walked out the door grumpily, but also troubled. Shuichi, however, grinned at his back. Things were going according to plan…

…

A few minutes later found the odd couple walking in the park together, the place where they had first met two years ago. It would have been peaceful, even with all the lovestruck couples around, if not for –

"What the _hell_ are those?"

Situated all around the park where large white picket signs, placed at odd intervals and, coincidentally, exactly along the path that Yuki and Shuichi were walking on. The stranger thing was that each exclaimed something like "Shuichi + Ribbon 3" and "Show Some Love!".

Needless to say, Yuki was thoroughly disturbed.

_Think he's trying to tell me something?_

"Well, brat? What's going on?"

Shuichi suspiciously looked in a direction that was devoid of any signs. "Dunno what you're talking about," he sang cheerfully, getting a hold of his beloved's hand.

Yuki stared as the crossed yet another sign, this time one that read "Make Shu Happy!".

Talk about subliminal messaging, the writer thought, bewildered.

"Out with it, brat! These signs have your _name_ on it! They don't just stand up and plant themselves!"

The rock star pouted, obviously frustrated at being caught (not that that was particularly hard).

"I have friends in high places," he finally said, mysteriously. Yuki didn't want to think too hard about that one.

…

A few bushes away, a very exhausted Hiro was sprawled out on the grass on his jacket, hidden by the shrubbery, with a miniature hammer and stake in each hand.

_Damn it, Shu, that's the last time I do you any favours_, he thought darkly.

…

After a few seconds of walking Yuki decided to just stare at the grass. Anything was better than those freaky signs.

"Hey… isn't that your guitarist friend's jacket?" The novelist asked, squinting at the familiar jacket barely visible under the bushes.

Shuichi quickly dragged Yuki away. "What are you talking about! Heh heh, no, of _course_ not. Er, hey, look!" he pointed upwards, to a big patch in the sky.

The novelist stared at it.

Was that a _blimp_?

"Hey, neat, it says "A Certain Singer Wants A Ribbon From A Certain Writer"! What a coincidence, eh?" Shuichi was actually jumping up and down.

Yuki stared at his lover in disbelief. He wasn't even being even a slight bit subtle.

"How do you know that? It's too far away to read," he pointed out suspiciously.

"Oh, um, I have really good eyesight!" Shuichi said, a little too quickly.

_With those freaking huge eyeballs, I'm not surprised,_ Yuki thought, staring at the singer's wide purple eyes.

He'd had enough.

"Alright, you know what? Let's go home," he said moodily. He turned around, ready to retrace his steps back to his place, when he heard a bullet being shot extremely close by. Looking to the ground at his feet Yuki found a still smoking shell engraved within the dirt.

Yuki took a few more steps forward, and more bullets whizzed through the air.

Was he being _sniped_ at?

"…Or not," he finished lamely, pivoting forward again. Shuichi looked rather pleased with himself. At the corner of his eye the novelist thought he saw a figure with long blond hair and a gun strap on, but it quickly disappeared from sight.

This day was getting weirder by the minute…

"Sooooo, Yuki…." Shuichi chirped, taking his hand again. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Or to, you know, _give_ me?"

Wow, smooth move, Mr. Tact, Yuki inwardly grumbled. "Yes," he replied truthfully. He really needed to get this out once and for all.

Shuichi dropped Yuki's hand excitedly. "Really? What?"

Smack!

A slap upside the head was what.

"Oooooow, Yukiiiiii! You're so meeeeeeaaaaan!"

"Shut up, squirt! You're lucky I'm not dragging your skinny ass back home!"

Shuichi did shut up, aware that he was getting on his boyfriend's nerves. They passed a couple more signs, one notably screaming, "SHU WOULD LIKE A RIBBON, PREFERABLY WHITE".

"Don't you think you're being a little _too_ obvious?"

The maniacal singer just grinned and hummed his band's latest song to himself.

After a few more minutes of walking around in silence, a foolish couple rushed by, playing tag. The girl giggled loudly, running past Shuichi, almost brushing him. A boy ran after her, also laughing. As he ran past he knocked the singer aside, barely tossing a "sorry!" over his shoulder.

Yuki stared at them in disgust. Glad he wasn't _that_ age anymore. "Hey brat, you okay?" he called down, not really looking.

"Aaaaah," Shuichi gasped. Yuki looked down, and saw that Shuichi was sitting on the gravel, his knee bent to his chin. Blood and dirt stuck to its side, where it had connected with the ground. Shuichi didn't seem to be in that much pain, but it was still an annoying wound to have.

"Dumb kid, I told you not to wear those useless shorts," Yuki mumbled as he bent down to inspect it. Not that he was concerned, of course.

"I'm fine, Yuki," Shuichi said bravely, slowly trying to get up.

He was really just trying to gain brownie points.

"Shut up, I'm concentrating," Yuki said in a low voice, pushing his lover back down as he worked on wrapping some fabric around the wound, after clearing the dirt away. "We'll clean it properly once we get home."

"Waaaaaah! You do love me! Thanks, Yuki!" Shuichi squealed, standing up, and looking down at the cut in a loving way. "Hey – is that a ribbon?"

Yuki stared at it, then looked in his pockets, where he had kept it.

…_Shit!_

"No, it's just-"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The writer never got to finish his lie, as Shuichi had launched himself at his lover, making them both fall to the ground. "I love you, Yuki!" He said, as he lovingly nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Get off, brat! Let me get up! Damn it -"

"No! I love you love you love you love you love you!"

"Shut up! Get some Ritalin!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

And that was the end of the first part of their day.

* * *

Raph's Note: _Too many exclamation marks. _

_Sorry it's long – I know a lot of people don't like to read long stories (coughLEE-ANNEcough). Next is Part Two; Valentine's Day. Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! is shot by K_

_Ahem. Reviiiiiiiiieeeeeew. _

Lee's Note: _Haha, Raph, you suck._


End file.
